


Dangerous Fellows Re:written

by Quickly_11307



Category: Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Multi, Psychopaths In Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Sex, Yandere, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickly_11307/pseuds/Quickly_11307
Summary: The sky is a sickeningly plain grey. Grey is the color of semi-formality, the color of the crowds. The sky only reminds me that there isn't any crowds anymore. It's because everyone who followed the crowds is dead, or more accurately, undead. I'm left on my own.My stomach lurches as I glance down at the pooling blood on the floor. I'm perched on a concrete balcony of a house watching the streets warily. Later today I have to go out on a regularly scheduled food run. The blood is from whoever.. whatever once dwelled here.~~~~~Hey! This is my first piece of fanfiction so please check it out. This will be basically a love triangle with MC and Lawrence having mutual feelings and everyone else will have unrequited love for MC to the point that they're desperate for you.The MC is gender neutral with female anatomy (i.e breasts, etc.).I loved the dfel (Dangerous Fellows) games so I'm rewriting them as more dark and thrilling.
Relationships: MC/Lawrence, Mc/dangerous fellows
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Dangerous Fellows Re:written

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> Depictions of rape, sexual assault, and can be very painful to read at times.  
> If you are sensitive regarding this, this work may be triggering or disturbing.  
> Please read if you are of appropriate maturity

My eyes looked up at the sky as I took silent steps onto the balcony of the house I was staying at.

The sky is a sickeningly plain grey. Grey is the color of semi-formality, the color of the crowds. The sky only reminds me that there isn't any crowds anymore. It's because everyone who followed the crowds is dead, or more accurately, undead. I'm left on my own.

My stomach lurches as I glance down at the pooling blood on the floor. I'm perched on a concrete balcony of a house watching the streets warily. Later today I have to go out on a regularly scheduled food run. The blood is from whoever.. whatever once dwelled here.

I grip my weapon of choice tightly, a lengthy metal pipe as long as my arm, and I keep a small knife in a sheath for human to human combat. With the world shifting all around you and crashing down, it's not surprising that the number of humans driven by paranoia and insanity has increased. Usually, they are reckless and are torn apart and killed before I make contact with them. Either way, any humans that I come across are too weak and I cut them down.

I haven't seen other humans for about a week now. It's a little funny how I feel more guilty taking down zombies than humans.

As I walk inside the house to grab my bag a familiar face stares back at me. I look so very gaunt and the clothes that hang off me are stained in blood. I'm wearing an old band tee shirt and a pair of black sweatpants reenforced with armor playing for contact sports. I'm wearing a camo parka over it and my beaten sneakers.

I've always wanted to be thinner and now I am, I chuckle to myself.

I best be getting ready to leave.

I grab my crossbody satchel, almost empty of resources and I depart along one of the routes I've seen a fellowship of high schoolers take. One in particular, Lawrence, I have kept an eye on. He is by far the most perfect one in the group.

I've stalked him since middle school when romantic emotions arose and awoken. He is very tall and lean with gold-brown eyes behind rounded specs and wavy brown hair. He was very cynical with his peers but always had a soft spot for me apparently. He confessed to me as I intercepted him walking home the day everything changed.

He probably thinks I'm dead.

Well.. not yet anyway.

As I exit the house, I follow a familiar route to where Lawrence's group usually goes. The wing whips my hair around and knocks my glasses to the ground. As I pick them up and clean them off. I hear a groan from behind me.

Fuck.

I pick up my pipe and swing without aiming. I see the figure stagger back, clutching his side.

"What the....., MC, it's me, Lawrence." He says and I look up.

Fuck. Again.

"I'm sorry.." My eyes tear up and I drop my weapon to hug him.

Lawrence bends down to whisper in my ear. His voice is so very gentle and sweet with me.

"Come with me. I can't believe you're still alive."

Lawrence entwines his fingers with mine has if we've always been lovers and silently sprints to the group, now retreating back to the school. He confessed the day the news broke out of the MI-01 virus. After we parted ways. The broadcast broke out. I didn't think I'd see my love again.

All the group members want to object or say something. But you can't, the zombies are attracted to noises and I'm sure that they don't have any prior combat skills to deal with the cost of a remark.

I am admittedly very small compared to them with a child-like expression despite being only a year younger. Perfect for masking the enigma that lies within.

The mission was successful. I know that. I already scoped out the area a while back. Plenty of food left though. I can't carry much and I don't need to eat much.

The school is within sight. Odd. Do they stay there?

The gate was pushed open and we all went inside. The building smelled like musty blood in some places and was just musty in others.

"We found a survivor." He remarks to the others waiting outside the meeting room.

Lawrence starts off by introducing everyone. Ethan, a tall muscular male who doesn't say much, Eugene, a petite male who whines like one half his age, Harry, a soft spoken stereotypical 'nice-guy', Zion, a bit of a prick male, Scarlett, bitchy looking female but fairly pretty, Jay, plain guy who's dumbass and a prick, Sue, a fairly smart girl who looks rather classy, Hailey, her personality is based off of a scaredy cat, and Judy, I remember her as a bubbly and cheerful female.

"A survivor! Really?" Scarlett scoffs as she looks me up and down. "What can she do for us?"

Jay chimes in, "I don't want them here draining resources,"

"Firstly, I promise not to be a burden, I have some supplies in my bag. I don't consume much. And my combat skills would be valued." I say bluntly and uninterestedly as I glance around outside.

"Yeah! I think they'll be alright," Judy grins. "We were friends."

"Uh.. seriously.." Eugene groans and looks at me. "Why are we discussing this? They look like a great addition."

Ethan nods in approval and Zion just keeping thinking.

Harry begins to speak, "I think we should let them join us.. shouldn't we help others in need."

Lawrence clasps his hands together. "Let's let them stay."

I hear whining from Scarlett but Jay stays silent.

**Approximately an hour of discussion later**

"It's settled then." Lawrence says. "The terms are a full body search to make sure you aren't infected and a trial period of one week. If you break any of our rules here, you will be expelled from here, and if you pass. You will stay with us."

His voice makes me believe that he will help stay here at all costs despite the agreement.

"I agree to those terms." I say flatly.

"I'll have to search you now, so follow me." Says Lawrence as he leads you down the hall to a classroom, all desks pushed aside with a mat and blankets as a bed. A pile of notebooks was sticking out from under the bed and Lawrence's old backpack was leaning against a wall.

With no choice but to obey I dropped my bag to the ground and watched as Lawrence's long slender fingers gently pulled off my jacket.

He leaned in close to me kissed my exposed neck gently. His lips were soft and gentle as he began to remove my shirt and went on his knees, he gently felt over each area for any wounds and as he began to get closer to my breasts, his face flushed red.

"Maybe, I should've let one of the girls search you.." He mumbled as he unhooked my chest binder/bra.

"It's fine." I say, blushing.

His hand brushes over them with a gentle caress and i shudder in a breathy voice.

I proceed to get redressed as he pulls up your sweatpant cuffs to check your legs.

He turns away as I finish putting on my parka and straightening up.

"We better head back now," He says as I tap him in the shoulder, signalling that I'm dressed.

"I'd like to see more of you again.. in a more romantic setting." Lawrence grins.


End file.
